Derek and Malia
The relationship between Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale and Evolved Werecoyote Malia Tate Although Derek and Malia are first cousins (as Malia's father Peter Hale is the brother of Derek's mother, Talia Hale), they were not aware of their familial connection until Malia was around seventeen years old, after she had been transformed back into her human werecoyote form from her full-coyote form and joined the McCall Pack. Due to Derek being a valued ally of the pack, the two often worked together to complete tasks necessary to the safety of themselves and their fellow townspeople. However, it is unknown just how much they know about their familial relationship, as they have never talked about the fact that Peter is Malia's father and Derek's uncle. Derek and Malia didn't see each other for over a year while Derek was in traveling in South America, but the two reunited in Season 6's The Wolves of War so that the full McCall Pack could fight against the threat of the Anuk-ite and Gerard Argent's Hunter army, led by Tamora Monroe. Though the Anuk-ite and Gerard were defeated and most of the Hunter army switched sides, Monroe survived to recreate a new army with the intent to wipe out the supernatural communities all over the world. As a result, Derek and Malia have continued to help the pack in their search for supernatural creatures who have been orphaned or otherwise left all alone, giving them a close-knit family within the pack while also building up their own army with which to fight against Monroe and her cause. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= Though it was revealed in Letharia Vulpina that Malia was the biological daughter of Derek's uncle Peter, Peter was not informed of this fact until De-Void. It is unknown if Derek was told this information during this season, and, if he was, when exactly this occurred. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Malia accompanied her packmates Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Kira Yukimura to Mexico after learning that Derek had been captured. Believing he had been taken hostage by the Calavera Family of Hunters, they infiltrated the Calavera Compound in hopes of breaking Derek out. However, they were all overpowered by Araya and Severo Calavera and locked in their club's bathroom. After the Calaveras tested Scott's nature as an Alpha, they confirmed that they did not, in fact, have Derek, and that they, too, were trying to find him, as they believed he had been captured by Kate Argent, who had been transformed into a Werejaguar after Peter attempted to kill her and was now being pursued by Araya and Severo. Malia and the others were then sent off by Araya to find Derek and Kate, with Braeden, a mercenary, to lead them to the temple she was hiding out in called La Iglesia. Once they all made their way to the temple, they were shocked to find that Derek had been de-aged to that of a teenager, and Malia, who had yet to meet Derek at this point and didn't recognize him in either his adult or his teenage form, needed the others to confirm that they had actually found him. In 117, after learning that Kate Argent had come back for the still-de-aged Derek for reasons unknown, Scott and Malia went to Derek's loft to talk to Peter Hale as to why she would be so interested in him. Peter informed Scott and Malia that Derek and Kate had a sexual relationship when Derek was a teenager and then realized that Kate and de-aged him to the point where Derek still trusted her but also had no knowledge of the fact that she had caused the Hale House Fire that killed the majority of his family. Upon realizing that Kate had no control over her transformations, she wanted Derek to open up the Hale Vault so she could take the Triskelion Medallion, which she believed had the supernatural power to help her gain control. Scott, Malia, and Peter made their way to the high school to save Derek from Kate, but the former two were attacked by Kate's Berserkers before they had the chance. After hearing Scott's roar for help, Derek, despite not knowing that Scott was his good friend due to only having his memories of a teenager, still felt compelled to help Scott, Malia, and Kira fight the Berserkers, which ended up causing Derek to return to his adult self. Malia, Scott, and Kira were all stunned speechless when they saw that Derek's Werewolf eyes had changed from blue to gold. In Orphaned, Malia was in class when she suddenly heard Derek's voice whispering her name and left the classroom to go see him. She was shocked to find Derek waiting for her outside in the hallway and asked him what he was doing there. Derek held up Brett Talbot's jersey, as Brett had recently been attacked by the Deadpool assassin Violet and was suffering from wolfsbane poisoning, and he wanted to warn Satomi Ito and the rest of their pack about the assassins flooding Beacon Hills. He went on to ask her for her help using Brett's scent to track the rest of the Werewolves, and when Malia reminded him that she wasn't good at scent-tracking yet, he assured her that he would teach her how, and pointed out that no one knows the Beacon Hills Preserve better than her due to the eight years she spent living there as a full coyote. Once the two made it to the woods, Malia immediately began to smell gunpowder, which Derek had missed due to the fact that he was losing his powers temporarily as part of his Werewolf evolution. He found bullets on the ground and began to lead Malia deeper into the woods in hopes that following the trail would lead them to Satomi's Pack. However, in time, they returned to the car after having no luck in finding the pack that they sought, and when Malia apologized for not being much help, Derek reassured her that it was okay, because he suspected that Satomi's pack had such mastery over their bodies that they could suppress their own scents and prevent them from being tracked by anyone with superhuman senses. This led Malia to suggest that they change their way of thinking and start to think like Stiles, who prides himself on his detective skills; she went on to suggest that instead of thinking about where Werewolves would hide, they should think about where Buddhists would hide. This caused Derek to realize that since, in Buddhist mythology, Buddha sat under a tree and looked to the east for enlightenment, Satomi's Pack might go to Look-Out Point due to its location in the eastern-most point in the nature preserve. Upon their arrival to Look-Out Point, they were horrified to find that at least a dozen members of Satomi's pack had been killed by what initially appeared to be a poison of some kind, as their skin was pale and they were bleeding black blood from their eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Seeing Derek's devastated expression at the sight of so many dead fellow wolves, Malia suggested that they should consider running for their lives since there were so many assassins trying to kill them in various ways. It was then that Derek saw one of the bodies moving nearby, and the two rushed over to find that it was Braeden, who was still alive but who had been shot several times in the abdomen. In Weaponized, Malia arrived soaking-wet at the McCall House, where she informed Scott and Stiles that she and Derek had found Satomi's Pack, or at least those who had been killed, though they had yet to find Satomi Ito herself. Later that evening, when Derek learned from Melissa McCall and Alan Deaton that Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Kira had been exposed to The Chemist's Modified Canine Distemper Virus, he brainstormed with the two, along with Satomi, and figured out that Reishi Mushrooms were both a preventative measure and a cure for the virus. Derek went on to instruct Melissa on how to get the mushrooms, which he had in a jar in the Hale Vault where the McCall Pack were hiding during the quarantine, so that Scott, Kira and Malia could be cured. In Perishable, after Braeden had learned from Deputy Haigh that his security guard lackeys would be targeting Malia, Scott, and Liam at the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse bonfire in order to reap their Deadpool bounties, she immediately went to Derek for assistance. She and Derek then went to the high school, where they saved Malia, Scott and Liam from being set on fire after being doused in gasoline and weakened by subsonic frequencies. In Smoke and Mirrors, Derek and Malia, along with Peter, Stiles, Braeden, and Liam, made plans to go to Mexico to save Scott and Kira from Kate Argent, who had brought them to La Iglesia. The two split up, with Derek riding with Braeden, Stiles, and Liam in the prison transport van to help Liam stay in control during the full moon, and Malia riding with her biological father, Peter. Upon arriving at La Iglesia, Malia and the others were horrified to see Derek fatally stabbed by one of Kate's Berserkers, but despite their concern, they ultimately listened to Derek when he insisted that he was fine and urged them to go save Scott and Kira. After the battle, in which the Berserkers were destroyed, Scott was returned to his True Alpha Werewolf self, and Kate escaped the Calaveras and their Hunters, Derek, who had survived his wounds and completed his evolution into a full-shifting Werewolf, set off with Braeden, leaving California in favor of traveling through the U.S. and South America. |-|Season 6B= In The Wolves of War, a fight had just broken out at the shipyard in Beacon Hills between Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunter army and Deucalion, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, and Peter Hale, resulting in Deucalion getting shot and critically wounded and the latter four being forced to seek cover behind shipping crates and support columns. Just as Scott and Malia were about to be shot, Derek arrived with Stiles Stilinski in his Jeep, with the two taking out the Hunters before the pack could be harmed. When the tide turned and the pack was able to gain the upper-hand, Monroe and her Hunters retreated, and Derek joined Malia and Scott as they checked on the dying Deucalion. After his death, Derek, Malia, and the others made their own retreat to the animal clinic to update each other on what they know about their threat. They agreed that the Hunters would likely give up on the fight if the Anuk-ite, whose power of fear inducement and empowerment was causing most of them to join the Hunter army out of their intensified fear of the supernatural, and Scott requested that Derek and Malia join him going to the high school to lure the Anuk-ite there. At the school, they found Peter petrified into stone in the entrance hall after having made eye contact with the Anuk-ite. Fortunately, after Derek and Malia (who are Peter's nephew and daughter, respectively) assessed his condition, they realized that, thanks to his Werewolf durability and healing ability, Peter was still alive, though they feared that he would die if he was left to stay in that condition for much longer. Derek, Malia, and Scott sought refuge in the nearby stairwell when they heard several of Monroe's Hunters enter the school, where Malia whispered that they couldn't just hide since Peter wouldn't be able to survive much longer in his petrified state. Derek argued that they, too, would not survive much longer if the Anuk-ite found them first, but when Scott interjected that they needed to wait for Stiles, who would be bringing what they needed in order to defeat the Anuk-ite, Malia insisted that she couldn't wait there and jumped down the stairs to the entrance hall. Derek and Scott shared an exasperated look before the two followed after Malia, but when Scott grabbed her by the arm, he sensed that Monroe was behind him and turned just before she shot him in the shoulder with a yellow wolfsbane-filled bullet. Derek and Malia then split up, with Derek staying to help tend to Scott's wounds while Malia roared and ran after Monroe to catch her before she could leave, though she was ultimately unsuccessful in this task. After Derek helped Scott get into the nearby science lab, Scott insisted that Derek go after Malia to keep her safe, but Derek, knowing that yellow wolfsbane is fatal if not treated quickly, retorted that it wasn't Malia he was worried about before pulling out a blowtorch and using it to burn the poison out of his wound. As the battle between the pack, the Hunters, and the Anuk-ite waged on, Derek and Malia accidentally made eye contact with the Anuk-ite and were petrified, just like Peter, Jackson Whittemore, and Ethan Steiner. Fortunately for them, when Scott and Stiles successfully defeated the Anuk-ite by surrounding him with a barrier of Mountain Ash, Derek, Malia, and the others were freed from their petrification and rushed over to the library, where they found that Scott had gouged out his eyes with his claws to both ensure that he would not be petrified by the Anuk-ite as well as to rid him of his fear so that the Anuk-ite couldn't get more powerful. Malia and Derek both begged Scott to start to heal, with Derek reminding him that if he didn't heal soon, he would permanently lose his vision. When Scott insisted that he couldn't heal because he couldn't focus on anything but the pain, Derek, Lydia, and Stiles watched as Malia kissed him, distracting him from the pain long enough to completely heal the damage. Sometime later, Derek and Malia were both seen in Los Angeles with Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Liam, and Alec, a young Omega Werewolf Scott had found orphaned and hunted by Monroe's army. When Alec asked him who everyone was, Scott smiled and informed them that they were his friends and his pack, revealing that Derek, like Malia, had become a permanent member of the pack. Trivia * Derek, with help from Braeden, saved Malia's life, along with the lives of Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar, after they were incapacitated by a sonic weapon at the school bonfire in Perishable. * Derek asked Malia for help to find the rest of Satomi's Pack in Orphaned, during which time he taught Malia how to identify and track people by scent, since he was in the process of temporarily losing his powers. * Both of them can fully transform into animal form. * From the statement made by Malia in Wolves of War, saying how she thought Derek was in South America implied that the two have kept in touch after Derek left Beacon Hills. Gallery Dylan-ox27brien-stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-ian-nelson-Favim.com-1978372.jpg Derek and malia orphaned 7.jpg Derek and malia orphaned 3.png Derek and malia orphaned 2.jpg Malia-derek_reaction.gif File:Tumblr_nq8790iuAV1rydra4o3_500.gif Derek and malia orphaned 6.jpg Derek-hale-season-4-stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-Favim.com-3058586.jpg Tumblr_n9ekeeDfIC1qixosbo4_250.gif Derek and malia orphaned 5.jpg Tumblr_n9gm1a4PBR1sepx2oo5_r1_250.gif Derek and malia orphaned 9.gif Derek and malia orphaned 8.gif Teen wolf The Series Final.png Category:Relationships Category:Familial Relationships